


What animal would you be my love?

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: You think I’m scary looking?” He asks her teasingly. The eyebrow drops and he’s giving her this smile- a genuine smile not the fake one he often wears at the office- that does things to her heart.No. Scary was not the word Felicity would use to describe Oliver- she does not need to go down that road.She returns his smile with a small smile of her own. “To others yes. To me never.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that takes place before Oliver and Felicity get together.

“You would be a sehlat,” Felicity blurts her thoughts out loud all the sudden. 

“I’m a what?” Oliver asks with amusement in his voice and raised eyebrow. 

That’s one of the reasons why Felicity is in love with him. She appreciates that her craziness (blurting random thoughts out loud along with not having a filter on her mouth which usually results with her babbling and making innuendos) causes amusement towards Oliver instead of him thinking she’s insane or weird. 

“A sehlat.” Oliver looks at her blankly. Felicity gets why Oliver has yet to watch the aos Star Trek but he has no reason not to have watched tos Star Trek. 

“It’s this giant bear on Vulcan that scary looking on the outside but on the inside is a teddy bear.” The response to that is his eyebrow climbing higher. 

“You think I’m scary looking?” He asks her teasingly. The eyebrow drops and he’s giving her this smile- a genuine smile not the fake one he often wears at the office- that does things to her heart.

No. Scary was not the word Felicity would use to describe Oliver- she does not need to go down that road. 

She returns his smile with a small smile of her own. “To others yes. To me never.”


End file.
